


Sometimes

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.O.P. had been having a rough time as of late. His acting, modeling, singing and other activities have turned this not even 30 year old man into a total mess and GD doesn't make it easy, sometimes. </p><p>So, late one night, barely even aware of it himself on how he made it from his car to his bedroom: is about to curl up to the nice warm body, who has shared his bed for nearly ten years, when he discovers a note with a ring box. </p><p>This is that note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

T.O.P.-hyung;

Sometimes it’s the little moments in life that matter more than the screaming of hundreds of fans calling your name.

Sometimes just sneaking away after a long day of cameras flashing their bulbs and temporally blinding you is worth the 10 minute lecture you from your leader, despite the fact that your height and age is a little more than his.

Sometimes late at night it’s worth sneaking into the kitchen for the last piece of cake and getting caught by the one person you want to share it with; ice cream’s extra of course.

Sometimes a walk on the beach can be lonely, but then there’s a hand that grabs yours, fingers automatically intertwine and become one, and walks with you and it takes all the loneliness away.

And sometimes it’s nice just to be held for a moment and get to watch the sunset just once as a normal human being.

But all the time, hyung, I love being with you.

Love, truly, now and forever more,

-Daesung

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a one-shot; might not be. If the muses come back around, that would be wonderful.


End file.
